jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter
Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist der sechste und letzte Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe von George Lucas aus dem Jahre 1983, der damals schlicht unter dem Titel Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erschien. Der Film ist 1997 in einer Special Edition in den Kinos wiederveröffentlicht worden. Diese Version wurde mit den neuen technischen Möglichkeiten erweitert und überarbeitet. Seit der neuesten Widerveröffentlichung im Jahr 2004 bezüglich der Herausgabe auf DVD in Verbindung mit einer umfangreichen Restauration und weiteren Veränderungen, trägt der Film den heutigen Titel. Eröffnungstext Luke Skywalker ist auf seinem Heimatplaneten Tatooine zurückgekehrt, um seinen Freund Han Solo den Klauen des üblen Gangsters Jabba the Hutt zu entreissen. Luke ahnt nicht, dass das Galaktische Imperium im Geheimen mit dem Bau einer neuen, bewaffneten Raumstation begonnen hat - tödlicher noch, als der gefürchtete erste Todesstern. Mit dieser absoluten Waffe '' ''naht das nahe Ende für die kleine Schar von Rebellen und ihrem Kampf, der Galaxis die Freiheit wiederzugeben... Handlung Rettung von Han Solo thumb|left|200px|Luke Skywalker in Jabbas Palast. Die Handlung beginnt auf Tatooine. Die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 befinden sich vor dem Palast von Jabba dem Hutten und bitten um Einlass. Sie werden von einigen Gamorreanischen Wachen empfangen und schließlich von Bib Fortuna zu Jabba gebracht, da sie behaupten, sie hätten ein Geschenk für ihn. R2 spielt eine Nachricht von ab, in der Skywalker erklärt, dass er die beiden Droiden an Jabba verschenkt. So wird 3PO als Dolmetscher in Jabbas Thronsaal eingesetzt und R2 wird auf der Segelbarke des Hutten stationiert. Wenig später trifft ein Kopfgeldjäger namens Boushh ein, der das Kopfgeld für den Wookiee Chewbacca eintreiben möchte. Er droht mit einem Thermaldetonator und kann so noch mehr Geld herausschlagen. Chewbacca wird in ein Gefängnis gesperrt und der Kopfgeldjäger gesellt sich zu den anderen Gästen. In der nächsten Nacht versucht er, den von Jabba gefangen gehaltenen Han Solo zu befreien. Er schafft es Solo aus dem Karbonit zu befreien und offenbart anschließend seine wahre Identität. Unter der Maske des Kopfgeldjägers steckt Leia Organa, die Han anschließend gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt. Kurz darauf, werden sie jedoch von Jabba und seinen Leuten entdeckt und Han wird zu Chewbacca ins Verließ geworfen. Leia wird zu Jabbas Belustigung, spärlich bekleidet, an dessen Thron angekettet.thumb|right|300px|Chewbacca, Han und Luke auf dem Weg zum Sarlacc. Es ist auch schon zu erkennen, dass sich Lando Calrissian, verkleidet als Wache, im Palast aufhält. Schließlich trifft auch Luke Skywalker ein. Er tritt vor Jabba und bietet ihm an, sein Leben zu verschonen, wenn Han Solo und die anderen Freigelassen werden. C-3PO muss diese Unterhaltung übersetzen und kurz bevor er Luke warnen kann, fällt dieser durch eine Falltür in die Katakomben des Palastes. Dort muss er unbewaffnet gegen einen Rancor in einem kleinen Raum bestehen. Luke tötet das Tier, indem er es unter eine Tür lockt und diese schließt. Danach wird auch Luke gefangen genommen, er Han und Chewbacca sollen hingerichtet werden.thumb|left|240px|Leia tötet Jabba. Dafür werden sie zur Grube von Carkoon gefahren, um dort in den Sarlacc geworfen zu werden. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung befiehlt Luke sein Lichtschwert zu sich, was in R2 versteckt war. Es entbrennt ein Kampf auf den Wüstengleitern und eine Panik auf Jabbas Segelbarke, die Leia ausnutzt um Jabba mit der Kette zu erdrosseln, an der sie gefangen war. R2-D2 und C-3PO springen inzwischen von der Barke hinunter und landen im Wüstensand. Luke ist auf das große Schiff hinüber gesprungen, um die Geschütze an Deck zu zerstören. Leia rennt zu ihm und zusammen schwingen sie sich zurück auf eines der kleinen Gleiter, auf dem Lando, Chewie und Han inzwischen alle Gegner besiegt haben. Unter andrem wurde Boba Fett besiegt und ist in den Sarlacc gefallen. Bevor Luke und Leia die Barke verlassen haben, hatten sie eine Laserkanone auf das Heck des Schiffes gerichtet und aktiviert. Sie schaffen es gerade rechtzeitig, mit den Droiden zu entkommen, bevor das Wüstenchiff explodiert. Yodas Tod thumb|right|300px|Yoda kurz vor seinem Tod. Nach der Befreiung Han Solos reist Luke Skywalker noch einmal ins Dagobah-System, um seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter abzuschließen. Doch der 900 Jahre alte Jedi-Meister Yoda ist bereits so krank, dass er sich aufs Sterbebett legt. Erst nach einem weiteren Kampf gegen Darth Vader könne Luke Skywalker ein Jedi-Ritter werden, verkündet Yoda, und er bestätigt, dass es sich bei dem dunklen Lord um Lukes Vater handelt. Außerdem sagt er, dass es noch einen anderen Skywalker gäbe. Als Meister Yoda tot ist, erscheint der Geist von Obi-Wan Kenobi und klärt den verzweifelten Luke darüber auf, dass Leia Organa seine Zwillingsschwester ist. Außerdem erzählt er ihm, wieso er verschwiegen hatte, dass Darth Vader Lukes Vater ist. Planung der letzten Schlacht Inzwischen baut das Imperium an einem neuen Todesstern. Weil der Imperator unzufrieden mit dem Tempo der Arbeiten ist, begibt er sich zusammen mit Darth Vader an Bord der riesigen Raumstation, um den Abschluss der Bauarbeiten persönlich zu beaufsichtigen. Die Allianz der Rebellen berät sich nun, wie sie weiter forfahren. Sie werden nur eine Chance haben den Todesstern zu zerstören. Die Allianz unter Leitung von Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar und General Madine, hat einen Plan ausgeheckt. Han Solo bekommt das Kommando über einen Stoßtrupp, der auf dem Waldmond Endor das Kontrollzentrum für den Schutzschild des Todessterns zerstören soll. Chewbacca, Leia und die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO befinden sich ebenfalls in diesem Trupp. Zuletzt schließt sich auch Luke der Gruppe an. Sie fliegen in einem gekaperten Raumschiff des Imperiums, der Tydirium auf den Mond. Sobald es ihnen gelungen ist, den Schutzschild auszuschalten, soll Lando Calrissian als Kommandant einer Flotte von Raumschiffen den Todesstern angreifen und den Hauptreaktor im Inneren zerstören. Die gesammte Flotte der Allianz steht bereit. Die Schlacht von Endor thumb|Ein AT-ST auf Endor. Mit einem gestohlenen Erkennungskode gelangt die Fähre duch die Gegnerischen Reihen und kann auf Endor landen. Doch Darth Vader, der sich auf dem Sternzerstörer Exekutor befindet, konnte die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes auf der Fähre spüren und ahnt den Plan der Rebellen. Er kehrt daruafhin zum Imperator auf den Todesstern zurück, um ihm dies zu berichten. Der Imperator sagt ihm, er solle sich Gedulden, da Luke sich ihm stellen wird. Luke bereut, dass er mitgekommen ist und so seine Freunde in Gefahr bringt. Der Rebellentrupp kämpft sich durch den Wald und wird dort in einzelne Gruppen zersplittert, da sie einigen imperialen Truppen auf Speederbikes begegnen. Luke und Leia verfolgen zwei von ihnen und können sie auch vernichten. Sie verlieren sich jedoch aus den Augen. Während Luke zum Rest der Gruppe zurückkeht trifft Leia auf den Ewok Wicket. Han, Luke, Chewbacca und die Droiden suchen Leia, die inzwischen von Wicket in das Dorf der Ewoks gebracht wurde. Der Rest des Rebellentrups sucht weiter nach dem Schildgenerator. Die Freunde geraten in eine Netztfalle der Ewoks, können sich aber dank R2 daraus befreien. Danach bemerken sie aber, dass sie von zahlreichen Ewoks umzingelt sind. Sie lassen sich gefangen nehmen und zum Dorf, dass sich in den großen Bäumen des Waldes befindet, bringen. C-3PO wird von den kleinen Kreaturen für einen Gott gehalten und verehrt, die anderen sollen ihm geopfert werden. Auch Leia treffen sie in dem Dorf wieder. Luke schafft es die Ewoks davon zu überzeugen, dass sie C-3PO durch die Opferung sehr erzürnen würden. Desshalb werden sie freigelassen und freunden sich mit den Ewoks an. In der folgenden Nacht erzählt Luke Leia, dass sie Geschwister sind und dass er sich Vader stellen muss. thumb|left|Luke stellt sich Vader auf Endor. In der Absicht, Darth Vader noch einmal zum Zweikampf zu stellen und ihn auf die helle Seite zurückzuholen, lässt Luke Skywalker sich gefangen nehmen und auf den Todesstern bringen. Darth Vader bringt ihn zum Imperator. Dieser versucht ihn zur dunkeln Seite zu führen. Der Stoßtrupp auf Endor steht vor dem Scheitern, da sie enddeckt wurden und den Bunker nicht sprengen können. Die Flotte der Rebellen wird von der Imperialen Flotte überrascht, die sich hinter dem Mond versteckt hatte. Da der Schutzschild noch nicht deaktiviert ist, können sie den Todesstern noch nicht angreifen. Außerdem feuert der Todesstern auf die Großkampfschiffe und den Rebellen wird klar, dass er doch schon einsatzbereit ist. Luke beobachtet die Raumschlacht durch ein Fenster und versucht den Worten des Imperators zu wiederstehen.right|thumb|Der Millennium Falke in der Schlacht von Endor. Schließlich, nimmt er sich mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert, welches der Imperator neben sich liegen hatte und will diesen angreifen. Doch Vader schützt seinen Meister und beginnt mit seinem Sohn einen weiteren Lichtschwert-Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Die Rebellen auf Endor, konnten sich mithilfe der Ewoks befreien und die Schlacht von Endor drehen. Mit einer List Han Solos, gelingt es ihnen in den Bunker zu gelangen und diesen zu sprengen. Der Schild der Raumstation ist deaktiviert und die Jäger der Rebellen können zum Angriff anzetzten. Ihnen vorran fliegt Lando im Millennium Falken, der ihm von Han geliehen wurde. Als Darth Vader wehrlos vor Luke Skywalker am Boden liegt, fordert der Imperator den Jedi-Ritter auf, seinen Gegner zu töten, aber Luke lässt sich von seinem Zorn nicht überwältigen. Er wirft sein Lichtschwert weg und sagt, dass er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Daraufhin attackiert ihn der Imperator mit Machtblitzen. Der schwer verletzte Darth Vader, der sich inzwischen erhoben hat, sieht, wie sein Sohn langsam zu Tode gequält wird. Im letzten Augenblick rettet er ihm das Leben, indem er den Imperator in einen Reaktorschacht wirft. Lando ist mitlerweile zusammen mit Wedge Antilles bis zum Hauptreaktor vorgedrungen und zusammen zerstören sie ihn. Luke flüchtet mit dem schwachen Vader zu einer Fähre, um zu entkommen, bevor die Station explodiert.thumb|left|300px|Luke vergibt seinem Vater. Der bekehrte Darth Vader, der nun wieder Anakin Skywalker ist, bittet Luke seine Maske abzunehmen, da er sowieso verloren ist. Luke geht dieser Bitte nach und nach der Versöhnung mit seinem Sohn erliegt Anakin seinen Verletzungen. Luke kann den Todesstern kurz vor der Explosion verlassen. Die Allianz hat die Galaxis von der Tyrannei des Imperiums befreit. Die Freunde feiern den Sieg mit einem Freudenfest auf Endor – und Han Solo ist glücklich, als er erfährt, dass Leia ihn liebt und sein vermeintlicher Rivale und der letzte Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker – ihr Zwillingsbruder ist. Luke verbrennt den Körper seines Vaters auf Endor und schließt sich danach den Feierlichkeiten an. Am Abend sieht er die Machterscheinungen von Obi-Wan, Yoda und seinem Vater. Auszeichnungen *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für beste Ausstattung (Norman Reynolds) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für bester Tonschnitt (Ben Burtt) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1984 - Oscar-Nominierung für bester Ton (Ben Burtt) *1984 - Special Achivement Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) *1984 - Saturn Award für bester Hauptsarsteller (Mark Hamill) *1984 - Saturn Award für bestes Kostüm (Aggie Guerard Rodgers) *1984 - Saturn Award für bestes Make-up (Phil Tipett) *1984 - Saturn Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) *1984 - BAFTA Award für beste Spezialeffekte (Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren) Trivia * Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sollte zuerst Revenge of the Jedi heissen. Paramount drehte zum selben Zeitpunkt Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan der damals noch Revenge of Khan heissen sollte. Nach langen Verhandlungen entschieden sich Paramount für den Titel The Wrath of Khan. Kurz vor dem Erscheinen bekam der 6. Teil der Star Wars Saga einen neuen Titel: Return of the Jedi. George Lucas kommentierte diese Änderung mit der Aussage, dass Jedi keine Rache üben. Ungünstigerweise hatte ein lizenzierter T-Shirt-Hersteller zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Tausende Fan-Shirts mit dem falschen Namen gedruckt, welche inzwischen bei Fans im vierstelligen Euro-Bereich gehandelt werden. [[Bild:Blue Harvest.jpg|250px|thumb|Das Logo Blue Harvest erschien während den heimlichen Dreharbeiten.]] * Der Codename für den Film war während der Dreharbeiten „Blue Harvest – Horror beyond Imagination“, um Ruhe vor den Fans zu haben. * Das Lichtschwert Luke Skywalkers in Die Rückkehr der Jedi Ritter war zu Anfang noch nicht grün sondern blau. Das Lichtschwert ist auch auf den Postern zum Film blau, aber als der Film erschien, war die Farbe des Lasersstrahls grün. Das blaue Lichtschwert ist in einem alten Trailer und auch auf alten Verpackungen für Raumschiffmodelle zu sehen. * Die Szene, in der der Imperator von Darth Vader über das Geländer in den Todessternreaktor geworfen wird, sollte zuerst von einem Stuntman gespielt werden. Aber die Szene funktionierte auch nach mehreren Versuchen noch nicht. Man versuchte es mit Drahtseilen und anderen Tricks. Ernüchtert rief man David Prowse auf den Set. Trotz einer Schwellung im Knie drehte der mehrmalige Mr. Universum die Szene und sie gelang bei der ersten Aufnahme. * Ein gravierender Fehler passierte auf dem roten Poster für Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Dabei ist Darth Vader im Hintergrund und der Kampf zwischen Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker im Vordergrund zu sehen: Luke hält ein rotes Lichtschwert und Darth Vader ein blaues! * Harrison Ford hatte George Lucas vorgeschlagen, Han Solo in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter sterben zu lassen, um dem Charakter mehr Tiefe zu verleihen. Lucas war jedoch dagegen. * Ebenfalls kursiert ein Gerücht, dass eine Sneak Preview von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Szenen enthielt, die aber auf Wunsch des Publikums geschnitten wurden, wie z.B. Die Hochzeitsszene von Leia und Han Solo. Das Publikum soll sich darüber beschwert haben, dass der Film zu lang gewesen sei. * In der DVD-Version von 2004 ist der „Geist“ vom alten Anakin Skywalker durch den Anakin aus Episode II und III ausgetauscht worden. In den alten Versionen ist Sebastian Shaw neben Obi-Wan und Yoda zu sehen. In der neuen ist Hayden Christensen zu sehen. Galerie Bild:Originalplakat, Episode 6.jpg|Das Originalplakat von "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter". Bild:Dvd-VI se.jpg|Das Cover der Special-Edition-DVD von 2004. Bild:Star Wars Episode VI - Die Rueckkehr der Jedi-Ritter - Limited Edition.jpg|Das Cover der DVD-Version von 2006. Kategorie:Filme en:Episode VI es:Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi fr:Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi